Un loup solitaire, un renard deprime
by oOYumiOo
Summary: Tout commence avec une mission stupide. Un vieux fou s'en mele, enfin... Bref, c'est un SasuNaru avec un resume pitoyable!
1. La mission

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** :…et bah, j'ai beau envoyer des fleurs, du chocolat, du parfum, en faite, tout ce qui traînait dans mon tiroir…. Ils ne veulent toujours pas me les donner! T.T

**Couples** : Bah, j'ai aucune idée de la tournure que prendra cette fic pour les autres, cependant je peux affirmer qu'il y aura du SasuNaru dans l'air!...coûte que coûte, y'en aura : )

**Note** : C'est ma première fic… Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

**Note 3** : Les premiers chapitres seront assez courts, cependant ils se rallongeront par la suite…

Enfin, bonne lecture!

* * *

Un Naruto, une grosse bosse sur la tête et pestant contre la terre entière, et un Sasuke toujours aussi calme sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Celle-ci venait tout juste de s'énerver contre le blond, au grand amusement de notre Sasuke, qui n'en montrait rien évidemment.

-Nan mais comment elle ose me donner une mission aussi pourrie! Aller rebâtir un chalet gros comme 100 non 1 000…_réflexion intense_… m'enfin,… plusieurs bols de ramen! Il a qu'à se la construire tout seul sa cabane le vieux fou! (Oula, c'est qu'il est faché notre p'tit Naruto XD)

-Ah ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'arrêter de geindre, même le matin! Bon, faut aller prévenir Sakura…

-M'ouais vite on y va! _sautille de joie_

…Quelques secondes plus tard… (Bah ouais, comment arrêter un Naruto qui s'en va chez une Sakura O.o?)

-Saaakura-chaaaan! On a une mission! On s'en va dans un pays super loin, où y'auras sûrement pas de ramen, et tout ça pour construire une cabane…

Sakura, n'écoutant même plus les jérémiades de notre pauvre petit Naruto qui s'étouffait presque pour attirer son attention, se tourna vers notre beau brun ténébreux, tout sourire.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore derrière la tête…_»pensa Sasuke.

-Bon, je remonte prendre quelques affaires et on y va, on a quelques jours de marche à faire je crois, alors autant partir tout de suite…

-Ok Saaakura-chan! À dans 10 minutes!

Sakura grimpa rapidement les escaliers menant à sa chambre où elle s'enferma à double tour. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être dérangée. Elle sortit un vieux grimoire de sous son lit et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

«_Heureusement que ce filtre d'amour ne prends que quelques minutes de préparation… Sasuke va enfin me déclarer ses sentiments! J'adore ce livre, je me demande ou Tsunade-sama l'a pris… Un sort contre la timidité! Non mais quelle chance! Prions pour que ça fasse effet…_» se dit joyeusement Sakura.

Elle finit de prononcer les incantations et trempa le cheveu de Sasuke dans la mixture bouillonnante. Elle sourit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dût faire pour se le procurer! Impossible de lui en arracher quelques uns, il était bien trop agile.Elle avait dût se glisser chez lui, avait finalement réussi à en trouver un près de son oreiller… Cependant, Sasuke était arrivéau même momentet elle avait eut si peur qu'elle était restée coincée dans le battant de sa chambre… Heureusement pour elle, elle avait réussit à se délivrer juste à tant.

«_Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il m'aurait fait… et il aurait certainement finit par découvrir ce que je manigançais… Mais, ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, je te sauverai de ta timidité! Tu seras bientôt à moi…_» pensa-t-elle. (Je le savais moi qu'elle n'était pas net cette fille! XD)

Une fois son sort lancé, elle remarqua que les dix minutes s'étaient déjà écouler. Elle fourra rapidement quelques affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie du village. En chemin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son pyjama. Elle était près de la maison du clan Hyuuga donc elle alla en emprunter un à Hinata-la-gêne-elle-même-personnifiée. (Elle est tout de même kawaii nah?) Elle arriva la première au rendez-vous pour une fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke partit directement chez lui et, une fois arrivé, fit mentalement l'inventaire de ce qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin. Il fourra le tout dans son sac et se balada dans Konoha en prenant bien son temps pour aller rejoindre ses amis au point de rendez-vous fixé.

«_Je déteste me dépêcher. Je déteste l'entendre geindre. (Naruto!) Je déteste l'entendre piailler. (Sakura!) Je déteste presque tout finalement et ça ne me pose aucun problème._» pensait Sasuke avec une certaine complaisance.

Il arriva bien malgré lui un peu en avance, mais Sakura était déjà présente.

«_Naruto, dépêche toi, pas envie qu'elle essai de me draguer…_» pensa amèrement Sasuke.

C'était si rare qu'il s'avoue souhaiter la compagnie du blond…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto courut jusque chez lui sans s'arrêter, bien trop heureux de partir avec Sakura…

«_Si seulement ce vantard prétentieux ne venait pas…_» grogna-t-il.

Il fit ses bagages en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire t'asuntrucdébiluskitepussesurlenez,driveonbrinkwroaaanesusucridelion. (Traduc : Attention! Ne pas essayer de comprendre…)

Il marchait d'un pas énergique (Comme d'habitude!) vers les portes du village lorsqu'une fabuleuse odeur lui titilla l'estomac.

«_Oh, et puis… j'ai bien le temps pour un petit ramen, je suis en avance après tout…_» se dit le blond.

….Aux portes de Konoha, 30 minutes et une dizaine de bols de ramen plus tard…

-Gomennn! J'étais à Ichiraku, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée!..'gloups' fit un Naruto venant de voir le point levé de Sakura.

-Bon, partons… enfin!... dit Sakura, venant d'envoyer valser le blond quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que partirent un Naruto surexcité, une Sakura déjà à bout de nerfs, et un glaçon…toujours aussi froid.

* * *

**Naruto** : Ben, on s'en faisait peut-être pour rien finalement…

**Sasuke** : Je ne souffrirai peut-être pas trop…

**Sakura** : …Jeee pars pour longtemps avec Sasuke-kuuuun!

**Yumi**: C'est qu'elle est complètement hors sujet, le machin rose! O.o

**Naruto** : Comme d'habitude… ouinnnn elle veut me piquer mon Sasukeee! T.T

**Yumi**: Humm, et tu crois qu'elle y arrivera? Je te rappelle que c'est à _une fan incontestée_ du SasuNaru que tu t'adresse!

Alors, je continue, je réécris le tout ou, c'est tellement affreux que vous m'interdisez de retoucher à une fic de toute ma vie? T.T

Des p'tites reviews, s'il vous plait : )


	2. Des problemes en vue

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** :…je suis même allée chez Masashi Kishimoto me prosterner à ses pieds, il n'a même pas voulu me les vendre! (faut dire qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose dans ma tirelire…)

**Couples** : …Rassurez-vous, c'est bien un SasuNaru! Même si ça traîne un peu… C'est qu'ils sont plutôt lents à comprendre!

**Note** : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours superrr apprécié: D

Et sur ce, la suite: D

* * *

Nous retrouvons donc l'équipe 7, en route vers un pays quelconque…à 5 jours de marche…et c'est seulement après 7 heures de route que ses 2 coéquipiers entendirent déjà un BlurrGgG sonore. (Bon bon, rigolez pas du gargouillement de ventre! XD) 

-Narutooo… t'avais pas dit que tu venais tout juste d'engloutir une dizaine de bols de ramen? fit une Sakura désespérée.

-Bah ouais mais hehe, je ne contrôle pas mon estomac! répondit Naruto, son sourire niais étampé sur le visage.

« _Que suis-je censée faire de lui? Qu'est-je fait pour mériter çaaa ! _T.T » pensa Sakura, soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme.

-He, Sasuke?...

-La ferme, usuratonkachi!

-NANI? Qui c'est que tu traites comme ça, Sasuke, espèce de...

…et Naruto se reçut un coup de poing fabuleux dans l'estomac, Sasuke le priant de se taire. C'est alors que Sakura et Naruto remarquèrent l'énorme rocher, en plein milieu du champ bordant la route. Ce n'était pas très classe pour se cacher… Évidemment, Naruto ayant VU le rocher, n'avait cependant pas plus COMPRIS ce qui se passait…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, baka! T'aime frapper les gens comme ça sans prévenir non mais pour qui tu te prends! Sale…

Le regard noir de Sasuke le coupa net. Un kunai vint soudainement frôler la joue du blond, qui prit encore 10 bonnes secondes à assimiler la grosse roche perdue au milieu de nul part et un kunai…

-Un ninjaaa! Kage Bushin No Jutsu! s'écria Naruto en courant comme un détraqué vers la 'roche' en question.

«_ Et comme d'habitude, il n'analyse rien et se prends… -_on entend un BAM monumental, le genre de BAMmM du style Naruto se bouffant la moquette-_ …et se prends l'attaque en pleine gueule. Et même avec le temps, il n'apprend pas plus…désespérant. » _pensa Sasuke, tout de même amusé du caractère de son ami.

Naruto fit encore quelques essais qui ne servirent à rien (Comme si on ne s'en doutait pas! XD) sauf peut-être laisser le tempsà l'Uchihad'analyser la situation. Prenant l'apparence de Naruto, Sasuke se faufila parmi les clones, se glissa près du ninja et eut tôt fait de lui régler son compte, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus le blond.

« _…Kuso! Encore et encore il me vole la vedette… qu'est-ce que Sakura va penser de moi avec tout ça? _T.T » pensa un Naruto tout penaud.

-Bon je crois qu'on devrait camper ici, il commence à se faire tard… tenta Sakura, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était immiscée entre les deux garçons pendant ce temps.

-Humph, fit indifféremment mais ô combien gracieusement Sasuke. (C'est qu'il a trop la classe! XD)

Naruto ne répondant toujours rien, occupé à se calmer, Sakura lui demanda de l'aider à planter la tente avec elle…

-Ouais ouais, encore une mission pourrie qui ne m'aideras pas du tout à devenir Hokage… en plus avec ce vantard prétentieux…

...Et Sakura vint à bout de la tente seule (Et oui! Elle y parvint! Vous y croyez vous?... aucune insulte envers les fans de Sakura! xP) Je disais donc, Sakura vint à bout de la tente, Naruto se plaignant toujours dans son coin, tout seul avec son arbre. Le seul moyen qu'il ait put trouver pour arrêter de penser au brun était de se défouler sur ce pauvre cerisier. (L'arbre! Pas la fille!)

«_Il est pas croyable! Il se fiche totalement de moi et de mon honneur! D'abord, ce que je peux ressentir, il s'en tape lui… Argh. J'en suis même rendu au point de parler comme ces sangsues dingues de lui qui le colle à longueur de journée… Elles me rendent malade. Sakura est un peu différente, elle est notre amie tout de même. Argh. Ne plus penser à lui. Ne plus penser à lui. Kyaaa!_ T.T» pensa Naruto, se calmant peu à peu, détestant voir ses kunais ne pas atteindre leur cible par faute de concentration.

Sasuke n'était toujours pas de retour. Il était parti inspecter les environs, prétextant une balade.

«_Quand est-ce qu'il grandira un peu? Ce baka, on l'aide à neutraliser un ennemi et il boude dans son coin… Vraiment, y'as de quoi demander l'asile! Au nombre de fois où j'ai put lui sauver la vie… Non, même pas… Même pas un seul mot, même pas un merci… Usuratonkachi, t'es vraiment lourd! … Quoique, peut-être que si les rôles seraient inversé, j'agirais pareillement… Non, c'est impossible que je sois aussi aveugle, stupide, incapable de me battre,…_ (Je coupe, ou sinon j'y serai encore dans 2 heures! T.T) » pensait Sasuke de son côté.

Il revînt finalement au camp improvisé, n'ayant rien remarqué de suspect.

Pourtant, une nuit mouvementée les attendaient….

* * *

**Naruto** : C'est moi où il se passe presque, voir quasiment rien dans ce chapitreee! 

**Yumi** : L'action, c'est pour le prochain chapitre! regard malicieux vers Sasuke

**Naruto** : Heum… quel genre d'action? _un peu effrayé… non carrément horrifié de ce regard plein de sous-entendus_

**Yumi** : Mais quel pervers Naruto!...m'enfin bon, vous verrez bien... que peut-il se passer sous cette fichue tente... _sourire lui remontant jusqu'aux oreilles_

**Sakura** : …... Je suis venue à bout de la tente! Je suis venue à bout de la tente : D…

**Yumi, Sasuke et Naruto compris** : ……

**Yumi** _se cognant la tête contre son clavier_ : …stupide…stupideee…. Des reviews quand même? >.


	3. Une nuit mouvementée

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** :…bon, je suis en négociation avec l'agent de Masashi Kishimoto, mais il vient de m'apprendre que je ne les ai toujours pas T.T…

**Couples** : ….vous avez pas deviné? Nan mais c'est que je vous comprends, on ne le découvre que dans ce chapitre! XD désolée pour l'attente…

**Note** : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Bonne lecture! (En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours!)

* * *

Sakura avait réussi à planter la tente, qui au passage, avait une forme plutôt étrange, … (Aucun commentaire!) donc Sakura avait réussi à planter la 'tente', nos trois héros allèrent avaler leur souper. Dans le cas de Naruto, on ne peut pas appeler sa avaler, mais bon… Après les onigiris de Sasuke, les ramen (des ramen! Mais qui aurait put penser à une telle chose…) de Naruto et l'étrange bouillie verte que Sakura avait sûrement mit des heures à 'cuisiner', ils partirent tous se coucher, Sasuke à gauche, Naruto au milieu et Sakura se pelotonnant tout au fond dans un coin, un peu gênée par son pyjama rose parsemé de fraises. (Elle avait dut l'emprunter à Hinata en vitesse avant de partir!) Sasuke se promit de ne pas dormir, pour la sécurité de ses coéquipiers… mais tomba finalement dans les bras de Morphée, trop épuisé par les plaintes de Naruto tout au long de la journée. Son sommeil fut, à son grand déplaisir, de courte durée. (Pauvre de Sasuke! Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas bien dormi! T.T) Il ouvrit prestement les yeux, un bruit sourd l'ayant réveillé. (On ne peut pas dire qu'il dort dur… toujours à l'affut!..) Le bruit ne pouvait provenir de la Sakura Sainte-Nitouche, mais de qui ?... Il s'aperçut alors, au beau milieu de ses réflexions, (Faut dire qu'il vient de se réveiller alors bonjour la rapidité! XD) qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, quelque chose s'étant emmêlé dans ses jambes et qui l'enserrait plutôt fort pour quelqu'un d'endormi. Ce quelque chose n'était autre que le blond. Sasuke, se doutant bien de ce à quoi il rêvait, (Sakura, en l'occurrence! Ah, vous saviez? Mais je n'fais que préciser! XD) s'apprêtait à le réveiller d'une façon peu délicate quand soudain le blond se mit à murmurer quelque chose. Un nom. _Son nom. Sasuke._

«_Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il rêve?... Se pourrait-il qu'il pense à moi de cette manière? O.o … Non, sûrement pas Naruto, il n'est pas du tout comme ça… il doit rêver qu'il réussi à me battre! Ahahaha _» pensa l'Uchiha, sidéré.

Toutefois, il dut reconnaître que sa théorie n'avait plus aucun sens lorsque Naruto se serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui, si cela était possible tellement ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Sur le coup, Sasuke essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Inutile. Sentir ses muscles se crisper sous son ventre, ses mains moites se cramponner à son dos, son souffle chaud et irrégulier effleurer sa peau… Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Aucun repère entre la réalité et le désir qui s'emparait de lui. Il ferma les yeux, tentant néanmoins de retrouver son calme.

«_Il a l'air si… perturbé. On dirait qu'il est en plein cauchemar…_» se dit Sasuke, avec compassion. (Sasuke? Compassion? Aies-je vraiment put écrire ça? XD)

-… Sasuke, non… Pas lui… murmurait constamment Naruto dans son sommeil, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage.

Confus, le brun le dévisageait.

«_Mais c'est quoi ce cauchemar débile? O.o M'enfin, j'ai bien hâte qu'il dégage de là… Si Sakura nous voit… Aie, bonjour le mal de tête… Non, arrête de t'inventer des histoires Sasuke, tu veux qu'il dégage de là car ça te rends dingue qu'il soit si près… Non mais à quoi je pense là? O.O _» se dit le brun.

Sasuke fixait toujours le blond, perdu dans son raisonnement, quand il sentit une vague de froid qui contrastait affreusement avec la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait un peu plus tôt. Il sembla revenir sur terre et remarqua que le blond s'était calmé et avait lâché sa prise. Alors que l'Uchiha était quelque peu abasourdi, le kyuubi se retourna lentement et se mit à louanger les ramen, (Oui oui! Naruto fait partie de la secte qui vénère les ramen!) ce qui ne parut pas surprendre le brun. Cependant… ce qui venait d'arriver l'avait profondément remué. Ne comprenant pas d'où venait son trouble quand il posait à présent ses yeux sur le blond endormi, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche, il décida donc de sortir un peu pour réfléchir à cet étrange sentiment qui grandissait peu à peu au milieu de son ventre…

«_C'était quoi ce raisonnement débile tout à l'heure? Le manque de sommeil… Oui,évidemment… Et cette boule là, dans mon estomac?_ _Je dois sûrement avoir chopé quelque chose… Ouais c'est ça, parce qu'il prenait toute la couverture… C'est probablement ça._» pensa Sasuke. (Nah! Sasuke, t'y est pas du tout! XD)

Ayant quelque peu retrouvé son calme, il se recomposa un visage impassible, dénué de tout sentiments, et retourna donc au camp après sa longue promenade. Les premières lueurs du soleil se pointaient déjà à l'horizon, chassant petit à petit les ténèbres de la nuit…

«_Et merde, il en n'a pas assez de me casser les pieds toute la journée, il faut en plus qu'il me prive de sommeil! Vraiment, totalement irrécupérable…_» se dit Sasuke.

Arrivé au camp, Sakura était déjà debout à essayer vainement d'extirper le renard de son sommeil si ramen-eux (Traduction : …).

-Allezzz! Réveille-toi Naruto! On doit y aller… criait presque Sakura de sa voix... plutôt unique, vous en conviendrez.

Sasuke, qui en avait marre de l'entendre piailler dès le matin et sentant le mal de tête venir pour ce qu'il allait faire, se résigna à dire avec un soupir prononcé :

-Debout, usuratonkachi!

On vit alors un Naruto s'étirer paresseusement, se passer la main sur la figure pour y enlever le filet de bave qui commençait à sécher, puis, prenant enfin conscience de l'insulte, sauter sur ses jambes avec maladresse. Et commença l'éternelle engueulade… qui se finit très vite, Sakura s'énervant facilement. Seulement Naruto n'y avait pas mit le même entrain qu'à l'habitude, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun.

«_D'où est-ce qu'un cauchemar pareil peut-il bien sortir! Je reconnais avoir l'esprit tordu, mais de là à imaginer de telles choses…Bon, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça…_» se dit Naruto.

Ils défirent le plus rapidement possible la tente et ramassèrent leurs effets personnels pour pouvoir prendre la route le plus tôt possible. Comme à l'habitude, le blond trouva mille et une raisons pour se battre contre Sasuke et, cette fois-ci, aucun signe ne laissait paraître qu'il était troublé, ce qui rassura quelque peu l'Uchiha.

Les voilà donc en route, Sasuke et Sakura priant pour ne pas se faire repérer à cause du démon qui vociférait des mots peu charmeurs à un brun… qui s'en fichait royalement.

* * *

**Yumi** : Bon et bien, j'ai finalement put placer un petit début de mon SasuNaru… ça avance à pas de tortueee T.T … ce sera donc une première fic plutôt longue…

**Naruto** : Pourvu que ça soit Sakura qui se prenne un rateau, je me fou de la longueur du script! xP

**Yumi** : Naruto, ton sourire et ta joie de vivre me rendront toujours le courage d'écrire la suite! _Enserre Naruto en pleurant à chaudes larmes, style Gai&Lee_

**Sasuke** : …Rhaaa…. Allez, reviews s'il vous plait!


	4. Des bruits etranges

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** :…ils ne seront jamaisss à moi! T.T…

**Couples** : Même si ça avance à pas de tortue, ce sera un SasuNaru!

**Note** : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Un grooos merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer! Ça fait vraiment plaisir! Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde... Je ne me souvenais plus si j'avais déjà répondu ou non à une review et je ne voulais quand même pas répondre 2 fois! XD

Enjoy :)

* * *

Durant les deux jours suivants, ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas en chemin pour se reposer. Grâce à ce sacrifice, ils arriveraient un peu plus tôt à destination. Aucun incident majeur ne survînt, si l'on exclu Sakura fondant en larmes, Sasuke lui ayant répété pour la millième fois qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment envers elle, Naruto se prenant dans un piège enfantin, Naruto s'engueulant contre Mr. Iceberg, Naruto geignant pour diverses raisons finalement… Bref, je vous épargnerai ces misères. À l'aube du cinquième jour, ils furent enfin en vue du village. Le vieux vivait un peu à l'écart, ils n'eurent donc aucune difficulté à trouver sa maison.

-Voilà! Nous sommes arrivés! fit gaiement Sakura.

Naruto fit l'un de ses sublimes sourires de 10 kilomètres de long dont il est le seul à connaître le secret. Les quatre derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos, mais Naruto avait toujours de l'énergie à revendre.

-Ben, c'était pas trop tôt!… KYAA! Mais c'est quoi cette baraque délabrée perdue au milieu de nul part… c'est décidément pire que mon appart' ici! s'écria le blond, les yeux voulant lui sortirent de la tête tellement il les ouvrit grand.

«_Pire que son appart'! Impossible. Même l'étable là-bas doit être moins sale que sa soue à cochons…_» pensa Sasuke, les pensées de Sakura allant dans le même sens.

-Aaahaaha…fit Sakura, gênée, avant de frapper un pauvre Naruto ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il avait bien put faire de mal cette fois… Ne faites pas attention à cet imbécile, monsieur Kazuma, continua la fille aux cheveux roses.

Comme tout le monde s'en doutait, le blond n'avait absolument pas remarqué le vieux coupant du bois sur le côté de sa maison. Celui-ci se tourna vers Naruto avec un regard de psychopathe, prit la fourche à ses côtés et se mit aux trousses du blond, beuglant des mots plus qu'étranges. Après cinq bonnes minutes de chasse à l'homme, il enfonça son 'arme' dans la chair du renard, (Bouhou! 'Faites pas de mal à mon Naru-chan chiriii! T.T) lui arrachant un cri de douleur et, par la même occasion, le regard moqueur de Sasuke. Sans oublier l'éternel soupir agacé du sorbet à la fraise... Le vieux fou revint finalement vers eux.

-…Mmph, v'zavez l'air fatigués, allez vous reposer, dit-il en pointant la grange. (Ressemblance avec Sasuke : Parler le strict minimum!... Sasuke _regard noir envers Yumi_ : T'insinues que je serais de parenté avec ce vieux bouc? è.é)

…Et il retourna couper son bois, sans plus s'occuper du blond gémissant et de la tête horrifiée de la fraise ambulante.

«_Une grange… je vais dormir sur la paille…parmi les vaches…_ (Bah! Ça fait rien, elles sont de ton espèce après tout… Gomennn Sakura's fans! xP)» pensa une Sakura au bord de la crise de nerfs, ayant une inexplicable envie de frapper la cause de tout ses malheurs… (Pauvre de Naruto! XD)

La psychopathe aux cheveux roses s'approchait dangereusement de sa proie. Heureusement pour un petit blond qui attendait patiemment d'entrer au paradis, elle s'arrêta dans son geste, ayant déjà pris le blond par le col de sa veste orange, quand elle vit Sasuke s'étendre sur la paille.

-Sasuke-kun… fit doucement Sakura, avec son air d'inquiétude habituelle. (Vous voyez de quoi je parle là?)

L'Uchiha les avait quittés sans un mot, préférant la paille à leurs âneries. Ce dernier avait passé plus de 48 heures à endurer ses coéquipiers, il était exténué et avait grand besoin de sommeil.

Le renard et la fraise se dirigèrent vers la grange, étonnés du comportement de leur compagnon. Ils se préparèrent hâtivement pour se reposer eux aussi, mais sûrement pas assez vite pour Sasuke qui fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, tentant de trouver le sommeil.Il obtint finalement un semblant de silence quand les deux autres s'endormirent, Naruto ronflant plus fort que les cochons près d'eux.

… Bien entendu, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Sasuke, dormir normalement pendant une mission? Avec Naruto et Sakura à ses côtés? Autant demander à une vache de voler! C'est impossible. Sasuke se fit tirer de force de son trop court sommeil. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un rayon de soleil se découpant dans la noirceur…

«_Un rayon de soleil? Mais il fait encore nuit… C'est quoi ce délire?_» pensa Sasuke, totalement dans les vapes.

-Sasuke, bordel réveille-toi! T'as pas entendu ?... fit silencieusement (Et oui! Il en est capable!) le blond, secouant légèrement son ami.

Sasuke put finalement distinguer la forme devant lui. L'épais voile brumeux qui entravait sa vision s'était dissipé. Il vit alors un Naruto tout apeuré…

«_Mais que peut-il bien se passer?...Encore?_» pensa l'Uchiha, exaspéré.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de réveiller Sakura, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la gigantesque porte en bois de la grange, et entrevirent, entre deux morceaux de bois…

* * *

**Yumi **: …Pour une fois qu'il y a un peu de suspens… (Je dis bien un peu! xP) alors je vais m'arrêter ici. Je promets que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs!

**Naruto** : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passeee! Hein Sasuke?

**Sasuke** : …Mmph, pas envie de savoir…

**Yumi** : Bon allez… des p'tites reviews? Nan? Date de parution de la suite : indéterminée. Cause : suicide de l'autatrice! T.T

**P.S** : J'ai une petite idée pour une nouvelle fic… avec du KibaNaru. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu! xP Plus j'y pense, plus je les voit ensemble… O.o

**Sasuke** : Non mais c'est pas vrai T.T! Je préfère être possédé par Orochimaru ou décapité par des fanfikeuses en délire mais, par pitié, ne me sépare pas de mon Naru-chann! T.T

**Yumi** : Hmph, bon, vous en penseriez quoi de ce couple vous?


	5. Dieu Gorgunta

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** :…Nah mais c'est que c'est déprimant à la longue… Je le répète, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi! Mais un jour viendra où ils le seront! XD

**Couples** : Un SasuNaru qui se dévoile un _peu_ plus dans ce chapitre…

**Note** : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Toujours un groos mercii pour vos reviews! C'est vraiment motivant pour la suite! . ...

Bonne lecture:D

* * *

**((Flash back))**

« _Mais que peut-il bien se passer?...encore?_ » pensa Sasuke.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la gigantesque porte en bois de la grange, ne prenant même pas la peine de réveiller Sakura, et entrevirent, entre deux morceaux de bois…

**((Fin du flash back))**

…le vieux fou, entouré de ses vaches, taureaux, canards et autres animaux, qui récitait toujours d'étranges mots. Il y avait un genre d'hôtel au centre du rond qu'ils formaient et des tas de bougies allumées tout autour d'une petite table. C'est alors qu'ils virent un pauvre petit poulet ligoté, criant au loup. (Pauvreee petit poulet! T.T)

«_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir faire à son poulet ? O.o C'est sûrement l'animal qui s'égosille qui a réveillé ce baka … et puis… ce que ce vieux fou récite ressemble étrangement aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé avant d'attaquer Naruto…_» pensa Sasuke.

..Et soudain il entendit un SlashHh dégoutant qui le tira bien vite de ses pensées. Le vieux venait tout juste de trancher la gorge de son poulet ! Et étrangement, tous les animaux de la ferme réunis autour de lui réagissaient chacun à leur façon. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il vit soudainement apparaître une petite tête blonde à la mine furieuse au beau milieu du troupeau d'animaux excités par l'odeur du sang.

-Héé ! Vieux fou ! Mais il ne t'avait rien demandé, ce poulet ! Y'as une raison spéciale aux bougies et toute ta ferme réunie ? Nah mais c'est que ce n'est pas bien du tout ! De la torture aux animaux, voilà ce que c'est ! s'écria le blond. (Allez Naruto! Épisode 320 : À la défense du petit poulet! .)

Le vieux se retourna, aussitôt imité de toutes ses bêtes. Il portait, pour l'occasion, une robe noire (Si si! Une robe!) brodée de rouge sur le dos. Elle paraissait plutôt vieille, mais bien entretenue. Il avait toujours ce regard de psychopathe… Trop occupé à fixer le vieux fou, le blond ne vit pas la bête qui fonçait sur lui. Un taureau s'apprêtant à le charger, Naruto n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que déjà le brun s'était jeté sur lui pour lui éviter ce coup fatal. Ils sentirent tous deux leurs corps s'électriser à ce simple contact. Sasuke se dégagea vite fait, tentant éperdument de cacher la rougeur soudaine de ses joues. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait nuit noire et l'on ne distinguait pas grand-chose, sauf le poulet décapité puisqu'il était entouré de bougies. Donc, le blond ne se rendrait nullement compte de son trouble.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends? Ce qu'il peut faire chaud tout à coup… Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis d'ailleurs?_ O.o» se dit l'Uchiha, assez perturbé.

Il n'en laissa rien paraître, évidemment, Sasuke reste Sasuke, mais il aurait tellement voulu ressentir cette chaleur encore un peu… Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, le brun s'élança. Tout ce que put voir le renardeau, c'est Sasuke lançant quelques kunai au taureau, qui finalement s'affaissa dans un bruit mat.

-…De quel droit vous tuez mes bêtes ! Ce poulet, je l'avais promis au dieu Gorgunta ! Il protège les fermes de ma famille depuis des siècles ! Ce fut une belle mort pour lui que ce sacrifice ! dit le vieux fou, totalement enragé par la perte de Shisho, son taureau le plus vaillant.

-Héé ! Le vieux… commença Naruto, une lueur rouge apparaissant peu à peu dans ses yeux d'habitude colorés d'un bleu azur.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sasuke intervint rapidement, sentant le conflit sur le point d'éclater à nouveau.

-Naruto ! Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas là le but de notre mission… oublie cette histoire, dit calmement le brun, le suppliant de l'écouter du regard.

-Mais Sasuke, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! C'est inhumain de…'_Gloups. ' _Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspend devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança alors son ami.

Le blond se calma un peu et reparti vers la grange, rageant contre les règles ninja qui l'interdisaient d'agir à sa guise. Sasuke se retira également, on venait encore de le déranger dans son sommeil. Ils se recouchèrent au même endroit, Sakura n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

Naruto maugréa encore un peu dans son coin, donnant un petit coup dans la paille de temps en temps, mais il oublia bien vite de bouder et, bientôt, se remit à ronfler. Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil…

«_Comment suis-je supposé effectuer la mission correctement demain matin si je réagis ainsi en présence de Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? C'était quoi, cette brûlure, lorsque l'on s'est retrouvé un par-dessus l'autre? J'en parlerai à Sakura demain, elle est spécialiste en soins, non ?_» se dit Sasuke.

Malgré le vacarme que faisait Naruto près de lui, il réussit finalement à s'endormir, attendant avec impatience le lendemain matin pour parler de ce problème avec Sakura…

* * *

**Yumi** : Oula, la tête qu'elle va faire quand il lui en parlera! XD S'il lui en parle… Héhé, vous saurez qu'au prochain chapitre . !

**Naruto** : Ouiiin il a tué le pouleett ! T.T

**Sasuke **: T'en fais pas Naruto, je vais te consoler…

**Yumi** : Je peux aussi ? Je me suis totalement dégoûtée à écrire ça, moi !...

**Sasuke** : Bah, t'avais qu'à changer ton script !

**Yumi** : Ahh, dur dur ces persos ! Jamais contents ! T.T … Tout de même, reviews? _chibi eyes_


	6. Interrogation

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** :…ça me déchire le cœur de dire ça mais… ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne m'appartiennent… et même pas les autres! T.T…

**Couples** : ….Bon là c'est officiel : SasuNaru!

**Note** : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Et toujours un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewer!

Maintenant, enjoy!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke, toujours fidèle à ses habitudes, fut le premier debout. Il dirigea lentement son regard vers ses coéquipiers, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, (pas du tout mère poule le p'tit Sasuke!) et ses yeux d'un noir de jais glissèrent sur Sakura, puis sur Naruto… 

« _Sakura... c'est bon, elle dort toujours. Naruto aussi… non tiens, c'est quoi ce sanglotement?_ O.o » pensa sasuke.

-…Naruto? fit il doucement.

« _Kuso! Il est éveillé, lui? Faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça… non, il ne doit jamais savoir que j'ai pleuré… Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure d'abord? Ah oui, ce fichu cauchemar... m'enfin bon, vite, on essuie les larmes avant qu'il se pointe! _» se dit Uzumaki. (Ronn! Naru-chou a pleuré! Viens ici, que je te console… T.T)

N'ayant pas de réponse de la part du blond, Sasuke commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il décida tout de même d'aller vérifier. Il ne vit seulement qu'un petit blond endormi. (Naruto aurait des talents d'acteur maintenant? O.o) Il remarqua tout de même que l'expression qu'il arborait n'était pas aussi paisible que d'habitude lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait les traits tirés, comme après une longue nuit sans sommeil…

« _Un autre qui n'a pas put bien dormir… je me demande bien pourquoi, il ronflait déjà avant que je ne m'endorme pourtant…_ » se dit Sasuke.

Un coq se fichant royalement des réflexions du brun se mit lors à chanter, non à beugler comme une vache. ('Devait avoir un sacré rhume! le pauvre!)

Naruto s'éveilla, enfin, fit semblant de s'éveiller, ressentant toujours la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés. Et cette boule dans sa gorge… elle devait sûrement être liée à son cauchemar. C'est donc avec peine qu'il réussit à prononcer un faible :

-...Sasuke?...Qu'...tu fais là?

Le brun, venant à peine de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus le seul éveillé, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. En effet, il était près… beaucoup trop près du blond… Cette chaleur qui l'envahissait à nouveau… Il se décolla rapidement, seulement son mouvement n'échappa pas au regard de Sakura qui, en ouvrant les yeux, avait vu toute la scène, et avait préféré se taire.

-Allez, debout les jeunes! dit le vieux de sa voix rauque qui venait tout juste d'apparaître dans la grange.

-Putain, c'est qu'il est matinal en plus! grogna Uzumaki.

Ils s'habillèrent tous trois en vitesse, Naruto et Sasuke en dehors de la grange. (Un peu d'intimité pour Sakura tout de même!) Ils rejoignirent ensuite le vieux, qui les attendait devant un tas de planches de bois. Il leur pointa un endroit d'un mouvement de menton et ajouta simplement :

-Suivez le plan.

…et repartit voir ses bêtes, sans plus d'explications. Les trois gennin se dirigèrent vers l'endroit que l'on leur avait indiqué. Il y avait un 'plan' tracé dans la terre, sûrement avec un bout de branche.

-Ok… alors si je comprends bien, nous devons bâtir cette espèce de château derrière sa maison… fit intelligemment Uzumaki.

« _Quelques fois, il ferait mieux de ne même pas ouvrir la bouche…_ » pensèrent Sasuke et Sakura en cœur.

-Baka… répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Hé, je ne suis pas un idiot! Idiot toi-même!

Sasuke soupira, mais ne releva pas la remarque.

« _Pas envie de me bagarrer de si tôt matin…_ » se dit il.

Sakura se décida à expliquer le plan du chalet à Naruto, ce dernier s'époumonant à crier que personne ne lui expliquait jamais rien…

-Le truc, Naruto, c'est qu'il faut transporter tout ce bois sur une longueur de 2 kilomètres au travers de cette forêt… l'emplacement du chalet sera près de ce lac que tu vois dessiné là… dit gentiment Sakura.

-Ah, je croyais que c'était une grosse roche…soupir de Sakura Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas très bon en dessin le vieux! grommela le renard comme excuse.

-On ne peut pas dire mieux de ton talent… dit Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de faire enrager le blond. Étrangement, il adorait quand ils se bagarraient, il avait l'impression que tout son corps s'enflammait à chaque coup qu'il lui donnait… (Bah oui, Naruto ne le touche que très rarement! Vive le Sharingan! xP)

« _Et merde, il ne faut vraiment pas que j'oublie de parler de ça à Sakura… _» se rappela Sasuke.

Pendant que son idiot de coéquipier se prenait un coup de son super-trop-kawaii-de-Sasuke, Sakura se demanda quelque peu ce qu'il se passait... elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. (Elle n'est pas si bête tout de même nah? xP)

-Bon, alors, c'est bientôt fini? C'est qu'on n'a pas toute la journée… fit Sakura d'une voix ferme.

-Bien sûr, Sakura-chan! lui répondit Naruto, retrouvant son sourire niais.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le sentier, chacun ayant apporté sa part des planches. Naruto avait voulu en prendre plus que Sasuke, bien évidemment, et se retrouvait maintenant à la traîne…

-Baka, t'es lourd à la fin! lui lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto releva la pique de son ami, et une guerre d'insultes de tous genres commença… qui se finit, heureusement pour Sakura, assez vite, puisqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination.

-Voilà, c'est ici! dit une Sakura avec un air triomphant sur le visage.

-YATTAAAA! Enfinnn! s'écria un Naruto pleurant presque de joie.

Sakura poussa un longgg soupir, Sasuke ne dit rien.

« _Bah quoi, ça parraît que ce n'est pas elle qui devait porter tout ce bois…_ » _PENSA_ Naruto. (Et oui! Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas le dire tout haut, de peur de se faire une belle grosse bosse sur la tête! XD)

Ils se mirent donc au travail. À la pause du midi, ils avaient presque terminé les fondations du chalet. Il ne restait que le toit. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour manger et se remirent au travail aussitôt. Il faut dire que Konoha leur manquait quelque peu, vu l'endroit où ils étaient… Le soleil dardait très fort maintenant et Naruto, la sueur lui ruisselant sur le visage, enleva sa veste orange, laissant apercevoir à Sasuke son torse plutôt musclé au travers du gilet noir moulant. Celui-ci ne put décidément pas détacher ses yeux de Naruto, mais malheureusement pour lui, Naruto s'en rendit compte… Sakura aussi d'ailleurs. Le brun déglutit difficilement, il venait tout juste de se faire prendre… Il détourna son regard et se remit à sa tâche avec une concentration… plutôt nulle. Tellement qu'il se flanqua un coup de marteau sur le pouce… (Vous y croyez vous? Un Sasuke incompétent? O.O) Il était tellement dans les nuages qu'il prit 5 bonnes secondes à le réaliser et à 'enfin' laisser s'échapper un 'arghh' plutôt douloureux.

« _Bordel, ça ne va vraiment plus là, il faut que je parle en vitesse à Sakura!_ » pensa le brun.

-Hé Sakura, on retourne chez le vieux chercher du bois. Naruto reste ici et continu ton travail…

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, complètement absorbé par son travail. (Un Naruto sérieux? Nah, il ne veut tout simplement pas se marteler le pouce! xP)

Sakura se précipita sur son Sasuke-kun-chéri-d'amour-à-elle-et-à-elle-seule, tout simplement trop contente de pouvoir être seule avec lui.

Le renard, de son côté, recommença à divaguer…

« _Encore ce fichu cauchemar, que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire_?... »

Le sourire qu'arborait Sakura à l'idée d'être seule avec le brun s'effaça bien vite quand elle vit la mine qu'il faisait…

« _Il veut me dire quelque chose... mais il n'y arrive pas trop…C'est sûrement à propos de ce qui se passe avec Naruto…Et pourquoi il s'en inquièterait d'abord ? …Alors…Alors peut-être que le sort aurait marché? …Nahh…. Mais…? Peut-être que si, finalement…_ » pensa Sakura, au comble de l'excitation. (Finalement, elle est vraiment bête! XD)

Le brun se retourna vers Sakura, bien décidé à tout lui avouer. Il faisait peur à voir, il aurait réussit à faire rougir de jalousie un fantôme, car il était d'une blancheur inimaginable. Si pâle que l'on aurait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke-kun? fit Sakura, une lueur d'espoir mêlée d'inquiétude brillant dans ses grands yeux verts.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, le brun se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-…Sakura… Il faut qu'on parle…

* * *

**Yumi **: Ahahah! Est-ce que l'histoire prendrait une nouvelle tournure? regard sadique envers le pauvre Naruto Finalement, je me vois bien finir cette fic en SasuSaku… 

**Naruto**_s'accrochant à mes pieds avec un regard suppliant_ : Je t'en supplieee, gentille autatrice, ne fais pas çaa! Mon Sasu-chan d'amourr! Ouiiiiiiin! T.T

**Sasuke**_fesant de même que Naruto_ : S'il te plaîtttt! Ne me colle pas avec ellee! Ouiin, Naruto chériii! T.T

**Yumi** : Mais comment résister à ça, me direz-vous? xP

**Sakura** jubilant totalement : …Çaaaa va finir en SasuSakuu!

**Yumi** : Euhreum… laissons là s'extasier pour le moment… Reviews?


	7. Le cauchemar

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : … je les possède en rêve, mais ils appartiennent réellement à Masashi Kishimoto…

**Couples** : SasuNaru! Je vous le jure, ce chapitre est complètement axé sur eux! Ça n'avançait pas assez vite à mon goût… xP

**Note** : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Toujours un grand merci pour ces reviews tant appréciées! Et valà, dans ce chapitre, je répondrai donc à une question que plusieurs se sont posés xP. J'espère qu'il conviendra à vos attentes...

Bonne lecture! )

* * *

**((Flash Back))**

Le renard, de son côté, commença à divaguer…

«_Encore ce fichu cauchemar, que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire?..._»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke-kun? fit Sakura, une lueur d'espoir mêlée d'inquiétude brillant dans ses grands yeux verts.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, le brun se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-… Sakura… Il faut qu'on parle…

**((Fin du Flash Back))**

Naruto décida de s'arrêter là dans son travail pour aujourd'hui car il avait vraiment la tête ailleurs. Il se dirigea donc vers le lac, voulant s'isoler un peu.

«_Ce rêve… Je n'ai pas pu arrêter d'y penser de toute la journée… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?... Il est revenu pourtant…_» pensa le blond.

Quelque part dans la forêt, Sasuke se baladait avec Sakura, s'en allant à la maison du vieux. Il réfléchissait à une vitesse impressionnante.

«_Comment puis-je bien formuler ça?... C'est beaucoup plus dur à dire que je ne l'aurais cru…_ » se disait Sasuke.

Sakura commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et avait l'air tourmenté. Tourmenté par quelqu'un. Par _lui. Naruto_.

-… Sakura… j'ai… un problème. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à faire le point… fit finalement Sasuke.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute… N'aie pas peur, je ne porterai aucun jugement… répondit Sakura, presqu'aux anges.

-… Ces derniers temps… commença doucement Sasuke, il se passe des choses étranges, je dois l'admettre. Tout ça a commencé… lorsque j'ai entendu les divagations de Naruto, pendant son sommeil. Je me demandais... ces courants électriques, cette chaleur… quand je suis près de lui… qui m'empêchent de fonctionner normalement… ne seraient-ils pas les conséquences d'un sort ou un jutsu quelconque que le vieux nous aurait jeté? réussit à articuler le brun, visiblement à bout.

Sasuke, qui regardait le bout de ses pieds, ne vit pas les mimiques de Sakura. Elle l'écoutait patiemment, quand ses yeux finirent par s'agrandir de stupeur. Puis vint les larmes, et le froid qui s'emparait lentement de son cœur… Elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur mais son ami releva la tête, attendant toujours son verdict, une petite lueur désespérée au fond de son regard. Elle dut se résigner à lui répondre, un pâle sourire flottant sur son visage :

-N'y pense plus Sasuke-kun… écoute seulement ce que te dit ton cœur.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec difficulté. Cependant, quelqu'un avait entendu ses prières car, elle ne sut par quel miracle, ils étaient arrivés en vue de la maison du vieux. Elle se précipita donc vers la grange et s'effondra sur le sol, se prenant la tête entre les mains…

« _Alors… il a… réellement… des sentiments envers… Naruto? C'est impossible… non!… Au moins, il serait avec quelqu'un de bien… mais tout de même… je l'aimais si fort… je dois l'aider, car ce n'est pas demain la veille que Naruto s'en apercevra de lui-même…_ » pensa la jeune fille tristement.

Sasuke, devinant le trouble de son amie, décida de la laisser seule. Il devait retourner chercher le blond avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Il emporta quelques planches avec lui et fila vers le chalet.

« _Bête comme il est, il ne remarquerait pas que le soleil se couche et se perdrait dans la forêt, essayant de revenir ici…_ » pensa Sasuke, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

… Un sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il y était apparu, quand il repensa aux paroles de Sakura.

« _Cesser d'y penser, écouter attentivement mon cœur… Que voulait-elle bien dire par là? Elle aurait compris ce que même moi, je n'arrive pas à voir?..._ » se dit Sasuke. (Et oui! Je crois que tu peux être aussi lent à la détente que Naruto quand tu veux, Sasuke! XD)

Il était enfin arrivé sur le chantier de 'construction'. Il ne retrouva que la veste orange, le blond avait disparu. Sasuke angoissait quelque peu, quand il perçut un mouvement accompagné d'un faible bruit un peu plus loin. Kunai à la main, il se dirigea discrètement vers la source du bruit, qui était en fait le lac. Il eut la surprise d'y découvrir Naruto, les jambes repliées, ses bras les serrant contre lui… Il avait l'air d'un gamin… abandonné. Oui, c'est le mot qui convient se disait Sasuke, lorsqu'il aperçut les traces de larmes sur son visage. Il s'approcha doucement, s'assis aux côtés du blond. Il put distinguer dans les yeux couleur océan une infinie tristesse… ainsi qu'une souffrance inexprimable.

« _Mais à quoi peut-il bien penser pour être dans un tel état, ce baka?_ » se dit Sasuke.

-… Naruto… qu'… commença Sasuke.

Le blond l'interrompit soudainement, se retournant vers lui et s'agrippant à son chandail.

-Dit-moi que tu ne retourneras pas vers lui! Dit-moi que tu resteras avec nous pours toujours! Promets-le-moi! Ne… me laisses pas… seul… encore… fit Naruto, sa voix s'étranglant au fur et à mesure.

Sasuke se figea. Le blond ne trouvait même plus la force d'arrêter ses pleurs, inconsolable. Naruto s'agrippait à lui. Il avait besoin de lui. Alors le brun fit la chose la plus incompréhensible possible, d'après ses principes. Il enlaça le blond qui s'accrocha désespérément à lui, comme s'il allait soudainement disparaître pour ne plus jamais revenir. Sentant son chandail devenir humide, les larmes de Naruto lui coulant sur le corps, il ajouta, pour le réconforter :

-… Pourquoi repartirais-je… alors que... j'ai tout ce qui me faut… ici… fit doucement Sasuke, tout contre l'oreille de Naruto.

Et comme pour soutenir ce qu'il venait de dire, il resserra son étreinte. Le blond, toujours le visage niché dans le cou de Sasuke, tenta de lui répondre.

-… 'Sais pas… cauchemar… repartais…_snif…_ Orochimaru… et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Sasuke, ne desserrant aucunement ses bras de son ami sanglotant, lui chuchota sans cesse des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Il avait enfin compris.

«_S'il était perturbé… tout la journée… c'était à cause de cela… Pourquoi je repartirais vers ce sale serpent, alors que je… alors que je l'ai… lui… mon petit ange blond…_» pensa Sasuke.

Il devait se l'avouer maintenant. Il était _amoureux_ de Naruto. Toutes ces chaleurs, ces courants, ces étincelles à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le touchait… Il comprenait enfin. ('Était temps!) Il aurait voulu garder à jamais ce corps entre ses bras, sentir son souffle dans son cou, la chaleur qu'il lui procurait… Mais il dût bien vite se séparer du blond, les sanglots de celui-ci se faisant plus rares. C'est donc avec regret qu'il le relâcha et imita le geste de son ami qui fixait à présent le lac devant eux.

Ils ne parlaient plus, ne pensaient pas plus d'ailleurs… trop occupés dans leur fixation… La voix du blond ramena Sasuke à la réalité.

-… Merci, Sasuke… fit finalement le renard.

-Mais de rien, usuratonkachi, lui répondit affectueusement le brun, un sourire en coin.

Sasuke s'attendait à une riposte violente, après tout, il avait dit cela pour détendre l'atmosphère. Seulement, le coup tant espéré ne vint pas. Il se retourna donc vers Naruto qui le fixait en souriant bêtement. Quand Uzumaki vit que le brun le regardait enfin, il sourit encore plus et s'écria :

-Alors là, tu l'auras cherché!

-Mais que comptes-tu…. BAKAAAAA! s'écria un Sasuke maintenant complètement trempé, Naruto l'ayant poussé à l'eau.

-Ahaaaha! Le soleil se couche, alors profitons-en pour une petite baignade avant la nuit… dit Naruto d'un ton enjoué.

Sasuke n'était pas contre. Après tout, ils avaient passé la journée au soleil… un peu d'eau fraîche lui ferait certainement du bien. En plus, si Naruto était à ses côtés…

« _À quoi bon insister? S'il a retrouvé le sourire… ça me va._ » pensa l'Uchiwa.

Ils passèrent un bon moment dans l'eau, à s'asperger et à se battre. Sasuke ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de glisser le long de ce torse, musclé juste comme il le faut… La peau mate, les cheveux dorés s'harmonisant parfaitement avec le coucher du soleil… Ses lèvres quelque peu roses, si tentantes… Le beau tableau qu'il faisait là, Naruto! Tout ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui à ce moment… Mais l'Uchiwa se fit violence et se força à regarder ailleurs, Naruto le fixant bêtement à présent. La nuit commençant à tomber, ils prirent finalement le chemin du retour, complètement épuisés.

«_'Faut que j'arrête de le fixer comme ça, sinon je vais finir par lui faire peur… mais c'est qu'il est trop beau là, les cheveux en bataille, gorgés d'eau, des gouttelettes s'échappant pour lui descendre tout le long de la nuque, jusqu'à son chandail moulant… Je voudrais tant le sentir contre moi, encore…_» pensa Sasuke. (D'accord, il devient vraiment parano!)

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur super hôtel deluxe, rempli de bêtes nauséabondes de toutes sortes et de lits douillets de paille… M'enfin bon, ils arrivèrent finalement à la grange. Sakura dormait déjà, épuisée. La pauvre, elle avait sûrement dut pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Naruto ne prit pas longtemps pour s'endormir non plus, il avait eu une longue journée… plutôt forte en émotion. Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs. Il s'assoupit donc rapidement lui aussi, mais non sans penser :

«_Jamais il ne le découvrira… ça vaudra mieux, pour notre amitié…_»

* * *

**Yumi** : J'aime la note triste sur laquelle je vous ai laissé! Ça vous fera déprimer un peu, avant la suite… Qui sait, ça ne s'arrangera peut-être pas du tout, partis comme ils le sont… T.T

**Naruto** : Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait déjà arrangé! T.T

**Sasuke** : Ouii Naru-chan! T.T

**Sakura **: Ouiiiiin je me prends encore le rateau! Quand est-ce qu'il sera à moi mon Sasukee-kuuunnn! T.T

**Yumi **: Même pas en rêve. Sois reconnaissante la fraise, je t'ai tout de même donné un bon rôle dans ce chapitre xP. Bon, je vous laisse sur tous ces pleurs de nos chers persos préférés, jamais contents de mon script! T.T Reviews?


	8. L'histoire du renard

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : … je les possède en rêve, mais ils appartiennent réellement à Masashi Kishimoto…

**Couples** : …Des problèmes avec SasuNaru, y aurait-il un nouveau couple en vue?...

**Note** : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Mercii à tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de reviewer et merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu sas le faire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**((Flash Back))**

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la grange. Sakura dormait déjà, épuisée. La pauvre, elle avait sûrement dut pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Naruto ne prit pas longtemps pour s'endormir non plus, il avait eu une longue journée… plutôt forte en émotions. Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs. Il s'assoupit donc rapidement lui aussi, mais non sans penser :

«_Jamais il ne le découvrira… ça vaudra mieux pour notre amitié…_»

**((Fin du Flash Back))**

Il devait être près de 6 heures. Le coq beuglait toujours aussi fort que la veille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait réveillé Sakura de son sommeil peu réparateur. Se retournant, elle aperçut Sasuke, qui fixait l'objet de ses désirs... Sentant revenir les larmes, elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher lorsque Naruto se réveilla à son tour. Remarquant l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans l'équipe 7, celui-ci se dit qu'une bonne blague tôt le matin leur ferait certainement du bien. Il sortit alors un truc bien débile, stupide à souhait, une blague à la sauce Uzumaki Naruto quoi!

-Hé, hé! Sasuke, Sakura-chan! Qu'est-ce qu'une fraise qui se fait donner une permanente? (petit regard en coin vers Sakura XD)

-Je ne sais pas Naruto, soupira Sakura.

-Mmph, fit simplement Sasuke.

-Ohh! Alors vous abandonnez? Mais vous êtes nuls! Une framboise, évidemment! dit ô combien intelligemment le renard, un air triomphant sur le visage.

Un gros froid s'abattit dans la pièce. Sentant la tension remonter, Naruto désespérait.

«_Bon d'accord, le coup de la fraise a pas eu l'effet escompté… Qu'est-ce que je fais d'eux maintenant? _O.o » pensa Naruto.

-Rhhaaa… déprimants dès le matin… Pas drôle, pas drôle la vie dans l'équipe 7!

Aucune réaction ne se fit entendre. Naruto se renfrogna, il détestait se faire ignorer.

«_Elle veut être seule avec lui probablement…_» se dit Naruto.

-Bon, si je dérange, y'as qu'à le dire! Je vais aller terminer cette baraque, qu'on reparte vite à Konoha… lâcha Uzumaki.

«_Tant qu'à les voir se minauder, autant aller bosser…_» (Hmm? Naruto, serait-il jaloux? XD)

-Baka, répondit Sasuke en se levant, prêt à le suivre.

-Quand… lui diras-tu? dit finalement Sakura, qui n'osait pas trop parler depuis son réveil.

-…Probablement jamais, fit Sasuke avec un air las, mais qui trahissait sa souffrance.

Sakura n'y comprenait plus rien, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications car Sasuke venait de se lancer à la poursuite du blond.

«_Si c'est comme ça… Je devrai vraiment tout faire…_» se dit Sakura.

Elle se changea et partit lentement vers le chalet. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de taper sur des planches toute la journée… C'est perdue dans ses réflexions sombres qu'elle arriva au chantier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la stupeur. Le brun, qui n'était pas loin d'elle, faisait de même. Des centaines de têtes blondes s'affairaient autour de la cabane en construction, déjà bien avancée.

-Hier encore, il n'y avait que le solage… murmura Sakura.

-Comment peut-il avoir une telle source de chakra et être aussi bête? C'est impossible… dit Sasuke, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Avant même qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits, le chalet fut terminé. On ne sait par quel miracle, il était droit et tenait debout… Uzumaki Naruto aurait rempli une mission… _correctement_?

«_Il n'aura de cesse de m'étonner, mon beau bl…_»

Naruto passa devant eux, comme sans les voir.

-Je repars tout de suite pour Konoha, dit-il finalement, sans même se retourner pour s'adresser à ses coéquipiers.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, aujourd'hui?_» s'inquiéta Sasuke.

-Hé, dobe! Qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui? Ton démon intérieur fait des siennes? Ou c'est simplement que t'as décidé d'être encore plus lourd que d'habitude? Réponds-moi, baka! hurla Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta brièvement, mais ne releva même pas les insultes. Il continua son chemin, sans même un regard pour ses amis.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends d'être comme ça avec lui? Je ne suis pas censé l'aimer non? J'y suis allé un peu fort, sur ce coup-là…_» se dit amèrement l'Uchiwa.

Sakura avait observé la scène attentivement. Elle n'ouvrit même pas la bouche, une totale incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

(Franchement, je m'égare totalement là. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu en arriver là, ni de comment tout ça va tourner… X-x)

Elle prit alors le brun par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Celui-ci était resté muet comme une carpe, les yeux dans le vide. Ils couraient depuis un bon moment avec l'espoir de retrouver le renard. Ils retournèrent donc chez le vieux lui annoncer la fin de la mission, après avoir cherché vainement leur ami tout l'après-midi.

-Monsieur Kazuma, la construction de votre chalet est terminée, nous retournerons donc dans notre village, fit Sakura.

Sasuke, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs, cherchait le blond des yeux. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit le vieux…

-Oh, mais je suis au courant. Votre ami est passé tout à l'heure… commença le vieux.

-Naniii! dit Sakura.

-Et où est-il? fit vivement Sasuke, s'intéressant maintenant à la conversation.

-Il est repartit depuis un bon moment déjà… répondit le centenaire.

Sakura partit en direction de la grange chercher ses effets personnels. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était resté près du vieux, intimant mentalement à Sakura de se dépêcher…

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui! Aurait-il découvert… Non, impossible! Alors Sakura lui aurait… Non, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! Mais… qu'est-ce que t'as usuratonkachi!... Naruto…_ » pensa désespérément le brun.

-Ninja de Konoha, écoute-moi attentivement… J'ai une histoire à te raconter… dit doucement le vieux.

Sasuke lui accorda une oreille distraite, plongé dans ses pensées.

-C'est l'histoire d'un renard…

Le vieux reçu finalement toute l'attention du brun…

-… qui vivait dans la forêt et, comme toujours, il était déprimé. Personne ne voulait jouer avec lui… personne ne faisait attention à lui… C'est alors qu'il rencontra un loup solitaire au pelage blanc immaculé, blanc comme la neige. Il avait un regard froid, froid comme la neige. Le renard lui demanda s'il pouvait jouer avec lui, mais le loup le traita si mal que le renard repartit, penaud. Le renard marchait tranquillement, déprimant, quand soudain, un petit chien à l'air enjoué s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda s'il accepterait sa compagnie. Le chien avait l'air seul lui aussi… Mais le renard était heureux, car enfin quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui… Ils s'amusèrent toute la journée, sous l'œil du loup qui lui, resta seul…

Après quelques temps de silence, le brun dit :

-C'est une histoire… bien triste… je ne la comprends pas totalement mais… et il s'arrêta sur ces mots, sa voix s'était brisée.

-Un jour, tu comprendras… fit le vieux, essayant de lui redonner espoir.

«_Le loup_ _me caractérise tellement… Suis-je la cause de ses souffrances?_» se dit le brun.

Sakura arriva à ce moment, découvrant un Sasuke plutôt perturbé. Elle ne dit rien, mais s'inquiéta pour son ami… Ils se lancèrent finalement à la poursuite du blond, Sasuke ressassant toujours l'histoire du vieux dans tous les sens jusqu'à s'en donner le mal de tête…

* * *

**Yumi** : Hmm, que signifie l'histoire du vieux fou? Où est Naruto? C'est ce que vous découvrirez, dans le prochain chapitre…

**Sasuke** : Mais arrête, ça fait vraiment cliché…

**Yumi** : C'est bien beau ta petite attitude rebelle, c'est même ce qui fait ton charme, mais là j'en ai marre de ces sarcasmes! Le SasuNaru, c'est terminé! Il finira avec XXXX, et tu ne pourras rien y faire! è.é (Encore une qui a lu le chapitre 307! T.T)

**Naruto** : Sasu-chan… ne la fait pas crier, je n'imagine même pas avec qui elle pourrait me coller! T.T

**Yumi **: Héhé, Naruto a tout compris… Je pourrais peut-être même finir en SasuSaku pour Sasuke… ou une deathfic, pourquoi pas?

**Sasuke** : Par pitié, des reviews, peut-être arriverez vous à améliorer son humeur, et, par le fait même, améliorer mon sort dans cette fic! T.T

**P.S** : Il me semble avoir déjà lu une fic avec une histoire de renard du même genre… Franchement, désolée de cette petite copie, mais j'ai tout de même modifié l'histoire pour la fin de ma fic qui sera différente… Je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux, sinon le vieux fou il n'avait rien à voir avec cette fic! xP


	9. Retour a Konoha

**Titre** : Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : … J'ai bien essayé de les kidnappés, sans succès…

**Couples** : … Surprise!

**Note** : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2** : Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Un grand bravo à lasurvolte, la seule à avoir deviné qui représentait le chien! (Mais nah, ne le tue pas! xP)

Finalement, (promis! plus de blabla) un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer!

Sur ce, place au chapitre 9 !

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt quatre jours que Sasuke et Sakura recherchaient le blond. Il restait cependant introuvable. Le brun passait de l'angoisse à la culpabilité, en passant par la rage, à une vitesse effarante. Il ne répondait que par de brefs signes de tête et des sortes de grognements aux questions que lui posait son amie. Celle-ci désespérait de le voir ainsi, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qui était la cause de toutes ces longues nuits d'insomnies… En effet, le brun ne réussissait que rarement à fermer l'œil depuis son départ.

«_Dobe… Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Où es-tu?... Naruto… T'es parti à cause de moi, pas vrai? Désolé… Naruto, reviens…_» se répétait pour la centième fois le brun.

Ils arrivaient en vue de Konoha sans avoir retrouvé la trace de leur ami. Ils passèrent les grandes portes, Sasuke blanc comme un drap. On ne pouvait dire mieux de l'état de Sakura, celle-ci se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

-Il faut aller faire notre rapport à Tsunade-sama, nous partirons à sa recherche après, fit Sasuke d'une voix se voulant réconfortante, ayant vu le trouble de son amie.

Sakura hocha distraitement la tête et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas ferme vers le bureau de l'Hokage. À peine entrés dans l'imposant édifice, ils entendirent les cris de Naruto ainsi que ceux de leur Hokage. Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau d'où provenait les cris et arrivèrent visiblement juste à tant, vu la veine qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur sur le front de la légendaire sannin.

«_Naruto… comment peux-tu survivre aux coups de l'Hokage? … et surtout, pourquoi continu tu de les provoquer… Non mais quel baka!_» pensa Sasuke.

Étrangement, Naruto se tut à l'arrivée du reste de son équipe. Il cherchait désespérément un point où poser son regard. Surtout, ne pas le regarder. Pas _Sasuke_.

«_J'ai trop honte… pleurer comme ça devant lui… Ça ne se fait pas! Comment j'ai pu tomber si bas… En plus, cette espèce d'harpie rose qui est sans cesse après lui…non mais si elle croit que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'aura! …. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme conneries!_» désespérait Naruto, un peu à l'écart des autres.

Tsunade-sama, reprenant contenance :

-Sakura, abrège s'il te plait, dit-elle, un regard noir envers le blond.

-Hmm, hai. 5 jours de marche, 2 jours pour la construction du chalet et 4 jours de marche pour le retour. La mission s'est effectuée avec succès, aucun incident majeur si l'on exclu l'attaque d'un faible ninja à l'aller.

-Bien, bon travail équipe 7. Maintenant, sortez-moi le vite d'ici, dit Tsunade-sama.

Ils n'avaient pas encore passé les portes de son bureau lorsque l'Hokage ajouta :

-Ah, et en passant, il n'y a plus beaucoup de missions à effectuer, ce sera donc congé pour toutes les équipes gennins. Je vous prierais d'avertir les autres. Merci.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait avec sa poule celui-là!_» pensa Tsunade-sama, exaspérée.

Ils étaient à peine parvenus à l'extérieur que Naruto les quittait déjà.

-Hé, usuratonkachi! On s'est fait du souci pour toi! Tu ne crois pas que tu nous dois des explications, non? ragea Sasuke.

-… Hmm, désolé, tout à l'heure, fit simplement Naruto, le tout accompagné d'un léger signe de la main.

_«… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang? Même pas un YATTAAA à l'annonce de vacances, et là le voilà qui pars comme ça… j'irai le voir pour tirer tout ça au clair._» décida Sasuke.

-Il t'inquiète, toi aussi? dit Sakura.

Sasuke se retourna vers elle et, remarquant sa mine tourmentée, décida de ne pas lui faire part de ses réflexions.

-Non, pas trop. Il doit sûrement être fatigué… ou de mauvais poil pour X raisons. Y'a pas plus imprévisible que lui… (Si!... Bah en fait, non. Je voulais simplement placer un mot… Moi, soulante? Bien sûr, j'adore vous arrêter en pleine lecture pour vous faire lire mes délires! xP)

-Hmm, tu as sûrement raison… allons avertir les autres pour les vacances! dit un peu plus gaiement Sakura.

… Et c'est ainsi qu'à la tombée du jour, tous les gennins de Konoha furent mis au courant de leurs vacances bien méritées. Kiba le sut en premier et, comme on s'en doutait, décida sur le champ d'organiser une petite fête le soir même. L'endroit : Sasuke avait eut la gentillesse de proposer sa maison. (M'enfin, pas mal sûre qu'il y a du chantage de Kiba derrière cette 'gentillesse' XD) Le maître et son chien suivirent donc Sasuke et Sakura pour inviter tout le monde à la fête, et personne ne refusa. Ils étaient tous très excités par l'idée de Kiba, une fête était toujours la bienvenue après le boulot!

«_Pourquoi Naruto n'est pas avec eux?.._.» se questionna-t-il.

-Bon, je vais aller annoncer ça à Naruto. A plus! fit rapidement Kiba.

-Attends, je t'accompagne. J'ai un truc à lui dire, moi aussi, répondit Sasuke, se lançant à sa poursuite.

Sakura les regarda s'éloigner, curieuse et inquiète à la fois de ce que pouvait bien faire Naruto. En quelques minutes seulement, les deux gennins furent devant l'appart' du blond. Kiba tambourinait contre la porte, beuglant au renard de se dépêcher. Aucune réponse. Kiba lança donc Akamaru à la recherche de Naruto, et, grâce au flair du chien, ils le retrouvèrent finalement assis sur sa balançoire devant l'académie de ninjas.

-Hé Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là? s'écria Kiba, se précipitant vers le blond.

-Yo Kiba! fit Naruto, avec un sourire gêné. Ahaaha, et bien rien, je me sentais seul chez moi donc je suis revenu ici… cet endroit me manquait en quelque sorte, continua le blond, un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il se retourna bien vite vers Kiba et pris sa pose habituelle : le sourire niais, la main dans les cheveux… Sasuke était resté à l'écart et observait la scène.

«_Ok, il est toujours un peu distant mais Kiba le fait sourire. Naruto sourit à Kiba et refuse de me parler à moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin?_» tentait vainement de comprendre l'Uchiha.

-Bon, Naruto, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester m'engueuler avec toi, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire tu vois! Y'as une fête pour les vacances chez Sasuke ce soir, alors pointe-toi ou t'auras de mes nouvelles! A plus! dit Kiba. (Toujours aussi poli celui-là! xP)

-Hmm, j'y serai, dit simplement Naruto. Il esquissa tout de même un sourire à l'air un peu plus vrai que les précédents, pour rassurer le chien.

Kiba repartit, Akamaru sur les talons, et laissa Sasuke avec le kyuubi. Le brun le regardait tristement, il avait l'air abattu ainsi, se balançant nonchalamment, le regard perdu. Sasuke aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, comme ce jour-là… le consoler, effacer sa peine, sa douleur… Seulement, en ce moment, il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait.

-Naruto… commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke. Je vais bien… prononça Naruto, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

«_Un sourire… triste?_ _C'est si peu commun…_» pensa le brun.

-'Me prends pas pour un idiot, Naruto. Tu t'enfuis, me laissant seul avec Sakura, tu ne me parles presque pas, m'évite même! Je ne pourrais vraiment pas avoir d'explications pour ça? demanda Sasuke, toujours avec calme.

-J'ai... honte, finit par avouer le renard. Bon, je dois y aller, sinon je ne serai jamais prêt pour la fête et Kiba va m'éclater, j'en ai pas très envie alors à tout à l'heure, Sasuke! lâcha rapidement le blond, s'enfuyant presque. (Ah! L'attitude typique du Naruto gêné! Kawaii! XD)

«_Arghh, il a honte? Mais de quoi? Bon, j'aurai plus d'informations probablement que ce soir, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir et l'obligerai à tout m'expliquer… Ouais, en voilà une bonne idée, mais c'est qu'il n'a pas tort Naruto, il se fait tard, la fête va bientôt commencer…_» pensa Sasuke en se levant.

L'Uchiha prit le chemin de sa maison, sa résolution en tête. Il allait tirer tout ça au clair… et peut-être même réussir à lui avouer ses sentiments, qui sait?

* * *

**Yumi** : Hmm, mais quelle sadique! M'arrêter dans un moment pareil… Que va-t-il se passer à la fête? XD

**Sasuke** : Pourquoi c'est chez moi au fait?

**Yumi** : Bah quoi, t'auras ton lit…

**Sasuke** : Ça dépend c'est avec qui ¬¬ ... Allez, reviews, que je sache qui sera dans mon lit! (Nah mais ça rime! Vous avez vu? qui et lit... D'accord, allez, je me couche au plus vite!)


	10. Le sens caché de l'histoire

**Titre : **Un loup solitaire, un renard déprimé… sans oublier le chien!

**Autatrice : **oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer : **… Bah voilà je les ai finalement eut… Nah, ils ne sont pas à moi, évidemment T.T

**Couples : **… Surprise!

**Note : **C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

**Note 2 : **Les « » indiquent les pensées et les ( ), mes commentaires.

Encore une fois, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer ! Et aussi, une petite note spéciale, hé oui, c'est déjà la fin...'_tristoune_' J'espère que vous aimerez! Merci d'avoir lu cette fic !

Enjoy!

* * *

**((Flash Back))  
**

«_Arghh, il a honte? Mais de quoi? Bon, j'aurai plus d'informations probablement que ce soir, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir et l'obligerai à tout m'expliquer… Ouais, en voilà une bonne idée, mais c'est qu'il n'a pas tort Naruto, il se fait tard, la fête va bientôt commencer…_» pensa Sasuke en se levant.

L'Uchiha prit le chemin de sa maison, sa résolution en tête. Il allait tirer tout ça au clair… et peut-être même réussir à lui avouer ses sentiments, qui sait?

**((Fin du Flash Back))**

Sasuke sortait à peine de sa douche et, déjà, il entendit du bruit au réez-de chaussée. Il enfila son pantalon noir à la hâte et dévala les escaliers, une serviette autour du cou. Rendu à l'étage inférieur, il distingua correctement le bruit. Quelqu'un cognait énergiquement à sa porte.

-Déjà! Mais ils n'étaient pas supposés arriver avant au moins une demi-heure encore… grommela l'Uchiha d'une voix inaudible.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, prêt à renvoyer abruptement la personne de l'autre côté. Mais il n'en fit rien. Naruto se tenait là, juste devant lui. Le blond l'examina de la tête au pied, Sasuke n'ayant toujours pas dit un mot.

-Tu me laisses entrer? lâcha finalement Naruto, toujours en train de contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

-Hmph, t'es en avance… dit Sasuke, cédant cependant le passage à l'objet de ses désirs.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, une atmosphère plutôt tendue s'installa dans la pièce. Naruto évitait soigneusement le regard du brun… Apparemment, son anatomie le fascinait puisque ses yeux finissaient toujours par revenir se poser sur le pâle torse dénudé de l'Uchiha.

-Fais comme chez toi… dit finalement Sasuke, remontant à l'étage pour terminer sa toilette.

Naruto regarda le brun s'éloigner, un peu perdu.

«_C'est que j'y connais rien à sa baraque moi!_» se dit le renard.

Il se résigna à enlever sa veste orange qu'il accrocha dans le vaste vestibule. Fouineur comme il est, il entreprit de visiter une à une les pièces de la maison. Il passa par la cuisine et le salon qui, à eux seuls, étaient beaucoup plus grands que son propre appartement. Naruto partit ensuite à la conquête de l'étage. Sasuke étant dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait que trois autres pièces à découvrir. Malheureusement, les deux premières étaient fermées à clé, ce qui ne manqua pas de piquer la curiosité du blond. Il se dirigea donc vers la seule porte restante. Elle était entrouverte et Naruto se glissa à l'intérieur, faisant preuve de toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Son regard balaya la chambre, ne trouvant rien d'insolite. Un cadre posé sur le bureau attira cependant son attention. Il vint examiner la photo : c'était celle de l'équipe 7. Il était donc dans la chambre de Sasuke. Le tiroir un peu plus bas était entrouvert. Il en fit donc l'inventaire complet, quand il tomba sur un bloc à dessin.

«_Sasuke, un artiste! Et bah là, j'aurai tout vu!_» rigola mentalement le blond.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et observa les croquis. Du sang. Des cadavres. La mort. Il feuilleta quelques pages mais il s'arrêta, dégouté.

«_Mais c'est affreux! À quoi ça sert de faire de l'art si c'est pour de telles choses! … Souffre-t-il tant que ça?..._» pensa Naruto.

Une feuille dépassant des autres attira son attention. C'était un homme. Des cheveux blonds. Un sourire de 10 kilomètres. 3 lignes sur chaque joue. C'était lui. _Uzumaki Naruto_.

«_Il m'a… dessiné!_ O.o» s'étrangla Naruto dans ses pensées.

-Dobe, qui t'as permis d'entrer ici! fit fermement l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier s'était habillé et ses cheveux étaient maintenant secs. Son regard se posa sur le carnet que tenait Naruto. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenta de s'approcher, de le lui prendre des mains, regarder le portrait quelques instants puis refermer le bloc à dessin pour le remettre à sa place sous le regard médusé du blond. Un silence pesant régnait entre les deux garçons qui se fixaient désormais. Un vacarme vint alors de l'étage inférieur : leurs amis venaient d'arriver. Sasuke descendit donc leur ouvrir sans ajouter un mot, laissant le blond clouer sur place.

«_Pourquoi m'a-t-il dessiné? Et pourquoi ce comportement étrange aussi! Aurait-il découvert… Je dois m'en assurer._ » se dit le kyuubi.

La fête battait son plein quand Naruto fit son entrée. Le blond fit rapidement le tour du salon des yeux et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin, celui qu'il cherchait. Il s'apprêtait à aller lui parler quand une tornade de cris et d'aboiements l'entraînèrent dans la cuisine.

-T'as fini par venir à ce que je vois! beugla Kiba pour se faire entendre, la musique étant déjà à fond.

-M'ouais, répondit distraitement Naruto, cherchant l'Uchiha des yeux.

-Avoue que t'avais simplement trop peur que je te mette une raclée! Ahahah, ça se prétends le futur Hokage…

Naruto répondit immédiatement à la pique de son ami. Commença alors une guerre d'insultes ironiques puis la bagarre éclata. Sakura vint à bout d'eux, les ligotant dans un coin, seulement même elle ne pouvait les arrêter. À force de gigoter, ils se détachèrent et la bataille repris. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long et éclatèrent de rire sous les regards ahuris de leurs amis. Toutefois, ceux-ci n'étaient pas troublés de leur bagarre, mais plutôt de la tendresse qu'affichait Inuzuka à ce moment-là. L'on pouvait lire tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il refoulait, sur son visage. Le brun, qui suivait la scène des yeux depuis le début, un peu à l'écart, sentit ses jambes lui lâcher.

«_Une minute! L'histoire du vieux… Le loup (Sasuke), est méchant avec le renard… Le renard finit par s'amuser avec le chien... Le chien! Kiba est personnifié par le chien!_» pensa Sasuke.

Sakura se tourna vers lui et eut un sursaut. Sasuke se tenait là, contre une armoire, les yeux exhorbités, une immense détresse se lisant sur son visage. Il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en continuant de fixer ses deux amis qui se roulaient toujours par terre de rire. (Ils exagèrent là!) Il était si décontenancé par cette découverte…

«_Alors… S'il ne va pas bien ces temps-ci, c'est à cause de moi… Je suis trop méchant… Je n'ai jamais su être présent lorsqu'il avait besoin de moi… Tout ce que j'ai su faire, c'est le rabaisser à chaque fois… Je ne mérite même pas son amitié, encore moins son amour!_» pensa Sasuke, le cœur déchiré, avant de s'élancer dans la nuit noire.

Sakura le regarda partir, abasourdie. Elle aurait voulu crier au blond que l'Uchiha avait besoin de lui mais en était incapable. Le voir ainsi lui avait donné un tel choc… Lui qui, d'habitude, ne laissait transpercer aucune émotion…

Les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations. Naruto et Kiba blaguèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Naruto se souvienne du dessin. Il _devait_ retrouver Sasuke. Il le chercha parmi la foule, en vainc. Il vit alors Sakura, en larmes, debout près d'une armoire.

-Sakura-chan? Est-ce que ça va? s'enquit Naruto, inquiet.

Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, la pauvre fille aux cheveux roses prononça faiblement, le regard errant toujours à l'horizon :

-… Sasuke… Besoin d'aide… Partit… et elle recommença à sangloter de plus belle.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent d'horreur et, laissant Sakura entre les mains de Lee, partit à la recherche du brun sans même prendre sa veste.

«_Non, c'est pas vrai… Tu ne me feras pas ce coup-là, Sasuke! Pas encore!_» rageait Naruto, luttant contre la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber.

Kiba le suivait discrètement, tracassé par le comportement du blond. Le chien s'arrêta de justesse sur une branche, Naruto venait de rejoindre le fugitif. Sasuke restait toujours dos au blond, même quand celui-ci beuglait son nom.

-Sasukeeeee! Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça! dit Naruto.

Aucune réponse. Naruto s'approcha lentement du brun puis, se calmant, finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Uchiha. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps.

-C'est comme dans mon rêve hein? Tu finis par me quitter… tremblota Naruto d'une voix teintée de tristesse.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Sasuke devinait sans peine le sourire triste sur le visage du blond. Ce qui lui lacéra le cœur, une fois de plus.

«_Je ne sais que lui faire du mal…_» se dit Sasuke.

-Tu... Tu m'avais promis, Sasukeee! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus repartir, jamais… De ne plus jamais... Me laisser… Seul… fit Naruto, sa voix s'étranglant.

Le blond se mit à marteler son dos de ses poings. Il avait craqué. Il devait tout lui dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant repartir! Sasukeee! Reste ici… Avec nous… Ne me laisse pas seul… Je… J'ai besoin de toi! s'écria Naruto, se collant tout contre le dos de Sasuke.

Il pleurait maintenant, le visage niché dans le cou de l'Uchiha. Voilà, il lui avait dit. Tout ce temps, il jalousait Sakura. Sakura qui, elle, devait être parvenue à faire fondre son cœur… Ces dernières paroles finirent d'achever Sasuke. Inuzuka, lui, serrait le poing sur son arbre.

«_Comment peut-il être aussi cruel envers Naruto! Kuso, je vais l'éclater…_»

Mais Kiba n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Sasuke se retourna vivement pour faire face au visage baigné de larmes du kyuubi. Finalement, il lui dit, la voix altéré par l'émotion :

-Naruto… J'ai eu si peur… de te perdre… Si je suis revenu à Konoha, c'est bien pour toi. Ton sourire si chaleureux, ta gaieté, ta joie de vivre… Tout me manquait. Je voulais m'éloigner de toi car, depuis mon retour, j'ai eut l'impression de te détruire… Même pendant cette mission, j'ai crut que tu ne souhaitais pas ma présence…

-C'est parce que je croyais mon amour à sens unique, fit doucement Naruto.

-Et qui te dit qu'il ne l'est pas, dobe? répondit ironiquement Sasuke, un sourire en coin.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et il ajouta :

-Mais, Sasuke! Tu viens de… Hmphbl…

Sasuke se blottit tout contre lui et captura ses lèvres, ne laissant pas au renard le temps de finir sa phrase.

«_Pas envie de l'entendre geindre dans un si beau moment…_» pensa l'Uchiha.

Sasuke demanda la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Quand enfin ils se lâchèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, haletant, une jeune fille avait rejoint le chien abattu sur sa branche.

-Ils ont fini par se trouver… Si tu l'aimes réellement, accepte son choix… fit Hinata de sa voix douce, serrant le chiot dans ses bras…

* * *

**Yumi** : Et une fic de terminée, une! XP Je vous avoue avoir pensé à finir cette fic en KibaNaru et laisser Sasuke partir où bon lui semblerait… Mais bon, SasuNaru en force! XD Et puis, je ne suis pas si sadique… Même Kiba n'est pas seul comme un con dans cette fic…

**Kiba** : Je veux mon Naru-chann! T.T Sasukeee, tu vas mourir!

**Yumi** : Kiba, Kiba… Un peu de retenue… Je ferai un KibaNaru un jour ou l'autre, de toutes façons! XD

Alors, cette fic vous a plu? Pas du tout? Et bien, j'attends vos reviews! XP


End file.
